


Tęskno do Ciebie

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), New Mutants (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Awkward Conversations, Gay Panic, M/M, Matchmaking, One-Sided Attraction, Party Games, Relationship Advice, Talking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: -Kochasz go, prawda?Berto stał się niekontrolowanie czerwony. Jąkał się, chociaż jeszcze nawet nie wiedział co chciał powiedzieć.-Powinieneś mu powiedzieć.-Ric przerzucił się na hiszpański- Im dłużej czekasz tym gorzej. Uwierz mi. Jestem specjalistą.-zerknął na chwilę na Stara.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Kudos: 4





	Tęskno do Ciebie

**Author's Note:**

> Fani new mutants jej nienawidzą, sprawdźcie dlaczego

Byli chyba najbardziej zgraną drużyną w Stanach. Oczywiście oryginalni New Mutants byli ze sobą bliżej niż ci doszywani. Ale wątpił, żeby Avengers spotykało się wieczorkami na filmy, pogaduchy i gry.

  
Gdy Sam poszedł grać w piłkarzyki starał się nie patrzeć za nim _zbyt_ tęsknie.

  
-Mogę z nim zagrać?-zapytał Shatterstar kucając przed Rictorem i biorąc jego dłoń w swoją.

  
-A co ja mam do gadania, Star?-Ric zaśmiał się i ściskając jego dłoń ostatni raz, puścił.

  
Uśmiech pozostał na jego twarzy. 

  
-Nie wiem, może będziesz zazdrosny, jak ostatnio.-nie brzmiało na droczenie się, tylko na bezsilny argument.

  
-Nie porównuj gry z Samem do flirtowania z jakąś obcą laską!-Ric był już zdenerwowany, uśmiech zniknął, a ból był wyczuwalny na cały pokój. 

  
Roberto zastanawiał się czy powinien coś z tym robić. I co konkretnie mógł z tym zrobić. I czy to czas na zwrócenie mu uwagi co do słowa "laska".

  
-Była piękna.-powiedział bezsilnie Star- Chciałem, żeby się uśmiechnęła.-wyglądał jak zbity psiak.

  
Berto był prawie zadowolony, że nie miał takich problemów. _Prawie_.

  
- _Dios_.-Ric wywrócił oczami i całe napięcie poszło.  
Star uśmiechnął się.

  
-Wolę twój uśmiech.

  
Pocałował go szybko i już szedł w stronę Sama.

  
Rictor klepnął go w tyłek jak szedł. 

Roberto czuł się przy tym nieswojo. Jakby nie powinno go tu być.  
Guido opowiadał mu kiedyś jak czekał _solidne_ pół godziny jak przestaną się całować. Przez chwilę bał się, że spotka go teraz to samo.

  
-Nie bój się Ric-brzmiało smutniej niż miało-Sam nie lubi facetów.-przypomniał o sobie, gdy zostali już sami.

  
Miał taką markotną minę, że wielki uśmiech Julio znowu zniknął.

  
-Kochasz go, prawda?

  
Berto stał się niekontrolowanie czerwony. Jąkał się, chociaż jeszcze nawet nie wiedział co chciał powiedzieć.

  
- _Powinieneś mu powiedzieć_.-Ric przerzucił się na hiszpański- _Im dłużej czekasz tym gorzej. Uwierz mi. Jestem specjalistą_.-zerknął na chwilę na Stara.

  
- _To nie takie łatwe!_ \- bronił się Berto coraz głośniej.   
Sam może nie znał Hiszpańskiego, ale Shatterstar znał i nie miał hamulców.

  
- _Nie? Jak doszło do mnie, że kocham Stara, on nawet nie wiedział, czy potrafi kochać._

  
_-Nie miał żony i dzieci._

  
_-On nie, ale ja myślałem, że mam._

  
_-Wiesz, że to co innego._

  
_-Tłamsząc to w sobie tylko się skrzywdzisz. Od ilu lat go kochasz? Od zawsze? Może być bi, tak jak Star._

  
Roberto wypuścił powietrze i schował twarz w dłonie. Nie wierzył, że prowadził dyskusję o tym zaraz przy zainteresowanym.

  
_-Tak, zaużmy, że już zniszczyłem jego rodzinę. Zniszczę też naszą przyjaźń. Cieszę się z tego co już mam. Wiem, że mógłbym bardzo łatwo tego nie mieć, że przylepiłem się do nich bardzo mocno i jedno złe słowo wystarczy, żeby mnie puścili. Izzy już mnie nienawidzi, a nawet nie wie co do niego czuję._

  
- _Myślę, że wie._

  
_-Po was było widać, ale po mnie? Niemożliwe! A co jeśli uzna, że jestem obrzydliwy, co jeśli jest homofobem._

  
_-Hej, uspokój się. Nie jest homofobem. Gra właśnie ze Starem, widzisz? Mogę go zająć, żebyście mogli pogadać._

  
_-Nie!_

  
Ric schylił się wyjmując spod kanapy dwa piwa.  
Podał jedno Berto i gdy chciał otworzyć swoje, Star zabrał mu je sprzed nosa.

  
-Gdzie jeszcze je poukrywałeś?

  
-Nigdzie.-uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

  
Radio zagrało piosenkę _Sabotage_. Tą samą co w klubie lata temu.

  
Star wyrwał go do tańca. 

  
Prawie potkneli się o Tabby.

  
Ric puścił oczko do Berto, który poszedł grać z Samem w piłkarzyki


End file.
